villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skull Kid (Zelda)
Skull Kid is a major character of the 2000 videogame The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Although he is the main antagonist of the game, it is primarily due to the influence of the Majora's Mask, as he himself is not evil and is merely being controlled by the powers of it. Ocarina of Time Skull Kid's chronological first appearance is in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Link can find him in the Lost Woods, playing a flute. If he plays Saria's Song, Skull Kid will give him a Piece of Heart. Link can also sell Skull Kid the Skull Mask, but he will only pay half of what its worth. Majora's Mask Skull Kid used to be friends with the four great Giants of Termina, but they had to protect the land and went to the four corners of Termina. Skull Kid did not understand why his friends left him and felt betrayed, although he later befriends two fairies, Tatl and Tael. However, he was still filled with rage over the loss of his old, and caused much mischief. At one point, Skull Kid found the Happy Mask Salesman and decided to rob him, and he took Majora's Mask, which gave him incredible magical powers, although Majora began taking control of the Skull Kid. He used this power to summon cause the moon to fall to the Earth, trap all the giants and curse many of the citizens of Termina. About three days before the moon crashes, Skull Kid encounters Link, the Hero of Time. Skull Kid steals his horse, Epona, and turns Link into a Deku Scrub. However, he also abandoned Tatl by accident, and she decided to go with Link so she could find the Skull Kid, but she bonded with him over time, and she helped Link to stop the moon from falling and to recover Majora's Mask from him. Before the final boss, after the moon is stopped by the Skull Kid's four friends, who turn out to be the Four Giants that are supposed to protect Termina, Majora's Mask suddenly abandons the Skull Kid, saying that Skull Kid was a mere puppet, and that a mere puppet that is unusable is nothing more than garbage. The mask floats up into the Moon's mouth, making the moon suddenly start moving again towards Clock Town, and the four giants are unable to stop it. During all this, the Skull Kid is unconscious. At the end of the game, he tells Link how good it was to have friends, and the Giants come and tell him that they had not forgotten about him, and he was still their friend. They go back to their temples, although this was the reason the Skull Kid went on a rampage, because the four races and giants of Termina were separated. Skull Kid then smells Link and suddenly remembered that Link smells like the forest kid with the fairy that taught him Saria's Song. Twilight Princess He also appears in Twilight Princess ''as a guardian of the Lost Woods. When Link comes to remove Zant's curse by finding the Master Sword, Skull Kid tests him by sending wave after wave of Puppets after him until Link attacks him directly several times. Link has to fight him and his puppets one mor etime to reach the Temple of Time. ''Super Smash Bros. 4 Skull Kid, along with Majora, appears in Super Smash Bros. 4, as an Assist Trophy. When Skull Kid/Majora is summoned, they flip the screen upside down, or make the controls reversed for a few seconds. Gallery 220px-MM3D_Skull_Kid_Artwork.png Skull_Kid_(Moon).jpg|Promotional Art of the Skull Kid Majora's Mask assist.png|Majora's Mask and Skull Kid in Super Smash Bros. 4 Category:Kids Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Paranormal Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Manga Villains Category:Chaotic Evil